You Never Can Change
by Kirbyhammer100
Summary: Follow the life of an Eevee. My first story so please R&R.
1. Prologue: fate

**Hey guys! This is my first story so please R&R.**

**You never can change prologue**

_Where am I? It looks sort of like an old castle. What's that? Oh yeah that's my egg. My parents abandoned me. But why? I went over to look in the mirror. "Oh my god" ! I screamed. I was a blue ghastly? But how? I decided to look around. There was a door that leaded to a hallway. "Time to have some fun"! I said. I ran about the house having as much fun I wanted to. But my fun was cut short when I ran into a room with a small tv. I ran into the tv and stared at a rotom. "What are you doing here!" A female voice said. "Was that you?" I said to the rotom. "Yes and get out of here! Your not welcome!"__She said. "I'm sorry" I said to her. "I was abandoned by my parents and I have nowhere to go" I said. "Well... Okay" she said. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I said. "What's your name?"She asked. "I don't have a na-" " Crystal. Crystal the ghastly." She said. I smiled. "What's yours?" "Sharla. Sharla the rotom._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_That was 2 years ago. Now Sharla is my mate. But she's sick. I better do something about that..._

**That was the prologue. The chapters will be longer. Please R&R.**


	2. The blues

**Another** **chapter is here! This will be much longer than the last one. Soooo... Please R&R.**

**You Never Can Change**

**Chapter 1**

**The Blues**

**Flamer's point of view**

"Is everything all ready?" Bella said. Our egg was about to hatch. "Yup." I said. "The dead magikarp is here. The egg is here. What else?"

"Ahem." She cleared her throat. "Oh yeah." I ran out of our den and brought back some water for the kit.

"Now we're all ready" I said. Bella was a sylveon. I was a flareon. So we were expecting an eevee. That's logical right? Sort of. Our egg was blue. So we had no idea what was coming. What did come surprised me. "Honey it's hatching!" Bella said. We curled around the egg to keep it warm. **CRRRAAAAKKK!**

"It's here!" Bella said. There sat a dirty little Eevee chowing down on a dead magikarp. It then moved to the water. I then realized that it was a male. "Hello son. Welcome to the world" I said. "Momma. Poppa. Hi!" He said. I smiled and looked into his deep blue eyes. Bella then picked him up by the scruff and carried him over to our bed.

"So momma, poppa, what's my name?" I looked over at Bella and said "Go on."

"Son," Bella said. "Your name is going to be... Blue." " I like that momma." Blue said sleepily. He then fell asleep. Me and Bella looked at each other and smiled.


	3. Over and over

Hey** guys! Once again, a new chapter. The last ones were short but this one will be long. I'll try and improve my skills. Please R&R and happy reading!**

**You Never Can Change**

**Chapter 2**

**Over and over**

_**Blue's point of view**_

My birthday. The most important day of the year. It was only 29 days away. My parents, a flareon and a sylveon were always rushing me to choose what should evolve into. Honestly, I didn't care what I evolved into. "Flareon's are always strong and fierce," my father would say. "No". That's all I would say. Same for my mother.

"Sylveons are pretty and majestic," mother would say. "no no no no NO!" That's what I'd say.

Parents are so over protective. Especially mine. They wouldn't let me have free time any time! "The world out there is a dangerous place. You could get hurt if your out there alone," they would say.

I only got free time at night. I would sneak out of the den when they were asleep. I would look at the moon every night.

The moon is so big and pretty. It's the only other thing I got to see besides my mom and my dad. So annoying. It may sound like I'm snobby but I'm actually really shy around people. The only ones I know are my mom and my dad. "*sigh*". I am currently looking at the moon. My birthday is tomorrow And I'm supposed to think. All of the Eeveelutions have ups and downs. What do I do? I'll just tell them I don't want to evolve. Yeah. I like that. But first I have to deal with the night. Time to go to sleep. Goodni-

000000000000

*yawn* "Good morning world!" I said.

"Agron. We can't let blue..."

My parents are talking. Time to go easedropping. I ran over to a wall behind them.

"The agron attacked me Bella! It's to dangerous for blue to go out on his own!" My dad said. "He can take care of himself. We can't keep him forever!" my mom said. I then walked into the room. "Hi honey!" My mom said. "Ready for your birthday?" I shook my head no. "I mean, do y-you know w-what you want to e-evolve into?" I shook my head no again. "Do y-you e-even w-want to evolve?" She stammered. I was not looking forward to this.

I slowly shook my head no.

"If your not going to evolve then go!" My dad said.

I then noticed I was crying. I used quick attack to burst through the door.

_How could they do this to me. On my birthday! _I thought.

I ran for what seemed like hours until I found a den."Gotta take a chance" I said worried.

I went down on the cold floor of the den and fell asleep.

**Ranger/absol's point of view**

"Who is this strange Eevee?" I muttered as woke up from sleeping. "Hello? Eevee? Who are you?" I said. I poked him. "Huh? Oh sorry. I didn't know this den was taken" he said. "That's okay. What's your name?" I asked him. "Blue." "Nice to meet you blue. i'm ranger" I said.

"I should get going. Don't want to cause you any trouble" He said. "No. No trouble at all. I would like the company. You can stay for a while."

"Grrrrrr... I'm taking your den shrimps," a strange voice said. "A golem! Blue stay back," I said.

He nodded and went back. I gathered dark aura in my mouth. I closed my eyes and used shadow ball on the golem. He jumped back laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Your freind," he said.

I turned around and saw blue asleep. I was going to attack when suddenly a gloom used sleep powder on me.

"You...monster..." I said then everything turned white.

**_Flashback_**

_"Momma!" I said. No... She was being killed... "Your momma can't hear you know absol. the aggron said. "She's dead." He then started to eat my mother's dead body._**  
**

_"No!" I said. Air started to gather around my horn. "Razor wind!" I said._

_The aggron merely swallowed the air. "You think air can stop me?" He said._

_He then used metal claw across my face. I winced in pain but I tried to ignore it._

_I failed._

_I then slumped to the ground, defeated waiting for my own death..._

**_End of flashback_**

Huh? Where.. Where am I? I looked around. Blue was in a cage next to me.

To tell you the truth, we were all in cages. Not just me and blue, lots of other pokemon too. I tried to find out were I was. I was in some kind of captivity. I saw many different pokemon. I decided to talk to one using telepathy. There was another Eevee besides blue. I decided to talk to it.

_Hello? I said using telepathy. Yes? It said. Do you know where we are? Yes. We are in a pokemon pet shop. She said. Pets? We are not just pets. Well, thank you anyway. Your welcome, she said. What is your name? I asked her. Shine. Well thank you shine._ And with that, I ended the conversation.

I looked over at blue. He was still sleeping like a log. I sat down waiting. This is going to take awhile.

**Hope you like this chapter. I'm going to keep making the chapters longer the more I go on. Please R&R and happy reading!**


	4. Plans

**I'm going to update as soon as I can.**** Anyway, another chapter is here. Just, I'm not goanna make this a long author's note so just... Read.**

**You never can change **

**chapter 3**

**Plans**

_**Dream**_

_**Blue's point of view**_  
_Mmmmmmm... I thought. Cake. I jumped to each cake eating them whole I needed_ to-Blue! Wake up!

"Huh, what?" I was dreaming! That explains it. "Ranger? Where are we? What is this place?" I looked around. Lots and lots of pokemon were in cages. "We're in a pokemon pet store," ranger said.

I fainted.

I woke up to ranger poking me.

"I want you to meet someone," he said. " Blue, this is shine." he pointed to an Eevee. "Shine, this is blue." "Hi. I'm shine," the Eevee said. "I'm blue," I said to her. Yes, her. "We need a plan to get out of here," ranger said. "We need a charizard to get out of here," I mumbled. "Watch it," ranger said. "Anyway, when they feed us- no that would require a psychic type." "I'm a psychic type," a female voice said. We all looked over to see that it was a gothita that addressed us.

"Hi. I'm Sara," the gothita said. "Nice to meet you Sara," shine said.

"I've heard that you have a plan to get out," Sara said. "I'm a psychic type so what ever your plan is tell it to me." I was about to lean in closer to hear what they were saying, but I remembered I was in a cage.

"The plan is," ranger said, "Sara. You have lots of psychic energy no?" "I do in fact."

"Perfect," ranger said.

"When the humans open the cages to feed us, the energy block will be disabled for one second. We will use that second to our advantage. Sara, using all the psychic power you can muster, will try and move us out of our cages. If needed, I can lend some psychic power to her."

We all nodded in agreement to ranger's plan. It was smart, but kind of easy to figure out. "Wait a minute, how can you use psychic powers anyway?" Sara asked. "My father was an espeon," he answered. "I have a question," shine said. "Wouldn't the humans notice us?" "Not if we move quickly," ranger said. And with that, he ended the conversation.

I wondered, ranger said he got powers from his family. Does that mean I do too? I know my mom knew fairy wind, a fairy type move. But my dad? He knew flame charge. But I tried it before, and it didn't work.

However, my dad also knew shadow ball. He learned from his dad, a liepard. Does that mean I already knew shadow ball? It might be possible. But to try it at this time, in this place, is insane. I have nothing to hit except the cage. The humans would hear me, and as a result, I would have to wear a muzzle. I didn't want that.

I decided to lie down and think. Would we stay together after we escaped? I mean, if we did escape. It was a good plan, but a miracle would have to make the humans not notice us. Anyway, back to the original subject, would we stay together? I don't think we would have to. All of us had no trainer. We were all on our own, what else could keep us together? I hope that we do. I've grown to like my friends.

I know I haven't talked to them much, but they are awesome friends. Like I said a miracle would have to keep us together.

**Shine's point of view**

I hoped that ranger, the absol's plan would work. I didn't want to be stuck here. Blue, the other Eevee, was a shy one for sure. But he would crack a few jokes here and there. I'm the opposite. I'm the kind of pokemon that needs talking. Sara, was straight forward. She seemed to be quiet, but the talkative type.

I didn't know what to think of ranger. I liked that he was very confident. But he was an absol. And that scared me. Absols attacked my parents. A whole pack. If I told my friends they would feel bad for me. But I don't like being the center of attention. So I would never tell them. But the memories are still fresh in my mind. Those painful memories.

_Flashback_

_It was a normal day. The forest had a slight breeze, though it wasn't strong enough to do much. We were in our den, a cave in the forest. It sounded weird but it is true. On that very day, I got to go out on my own. The forest was a great place to go exploring. And that's what I did. I went exploring. I said hi to the murkrows, I playfully pounced on my friend, lily the vulpix. "So what are you going to explore first?" Lily said. "I haven't thought about it yet," I said. "I think I'm just going to go home now." And so I did. But what I found was not what I expected._

_I thought I was going to see my mother, a glaceon, and my father, a leafeon. But I didn't. Instead, I saw an entire absol pack attacking our den. "Mom! Dad!" I screamed. But they didn't hear me._

_The leader of the absols, I could tell because he had lots of scars on him, said to me these words: "Ready to die?" "Run shine run!" my parents screamed. I decided it would be best to. I started to run, but the absol's leader slashed my leg. I screamed in pain. I barely got up. I ran with all my might._

_I just kept running, and running..._

_End Of Flashback_

The last thing I remember was getting caught by humans and brought here. It's been a month ever since that happened. And I was scarred for life. Hopefully my friends can help me get over it.

Ranger was still a nice person, but he was an absol. And when ever I look at him I see the leader of the pack. So I need to stay focused.

**How did you like this chapter? I introduced two new characters. And we see a little bit of Shine's past. Once again, please R&R and happy reading!**


	5. Escape part 1

Yes,** you read right. Another chapter of you never can change. This chapter will be very long actually, and will have a part 2. So don't go away from this story. Just, don't.**

**You never can change**

**chapter 4 part 1**

**escape**

**Blue's point of view**

Today would be the day. The day we tried out ranger's plan. When they fed us, sara would use psychic to move us out of our cages. If neeeded, ranger would lend some psychic power to her. I prayed, with all my might, that we wouldn't screw it up. Big time. But, wishes don't always come true, you know. But I prayed to arceus that ranger was not out of his complete freakin' mind. Ranger was a good freind, but he was a lttle to... To... Crazy. Absolutely not realizing anything.

I still thought we should get some big bulky pokemon to break us out. Like a tyranitar. Or, or a charizard. But noooooooo. We have to use physics to get out. Use logic ranger. Logic.

In two hours, the humans would come to feed us. Then we would do the impossible. The hoothoot in the cage to the left of me said that, oh what's the word... stupid.

"It's impossible!" He said. "Only idiots would attempt to escape!" "Well," I said, "me and my freinds, we're a bunch of idiots."

Boy was I right.

The humans were now coming to feed us, and we needed to be ready. Ranger changed the plan, slightly. Instead of moving us out of the cages, sara would use her psychic energy to push against the button that sets us free. That was better then the previous plan, but still, the humans would notice Sara using her powers. I told her to use psychic on the humans to push them back.

We watched as the humans pulled out the food. We watched as they fed us, and we watched as they moved over to Sara. "Now," ranger silently whispered. All at once, she used psychic and pushed the humans back. "Hey!" The yelled. She tried as hard as she could, but she couldn't use enough pressure. But suddenly, a white light surrounded her. The white light s disappeared and so did Sara. In her place, was a gothorita. "Well that solves that problem," she said. She suddenly screamed, and the button was pushed.

Out came all the pokemon. All of us ran out, except the humans grabbed 4 zigzagoon, 3 zangoose, 2 Murkrow, and 1- "Shine!" I said. "No!" Ranger said. "It's too late! She can get out herself!" I shook my head and ran through the door and past the crowds of pokemon.

"Shine!" I said. The humans had her. I decided to take a chance, and I closed my eyes. I felt as if strange aura was surrounding me. I opened my eyes, and released. The shadow ball hit the humans, but instead of letting go of shine, they grabbed me and stuffed me in a cage.

I noticed shine was in a cage too. "Sorry," I said. "I tried to save you, but I ended up making everything worse." She smiled weakly at me, and I felt something weird in my heart. I didn't know what it was, so I didn't ignore it exactly. I smiled back at her and slumped to the ground, defeated.

**Ranger's point of view**

I stayed near the pet store until the sun set. I sighed, knowing this would be a while. "We better find some shelter," I told Sara. She nodded and pointed to a cave. "That should do," she said. We went in the cave, and Sara started a fire to keep us warm.

"Blue," I said.

I knew it would be a while before the got back. I started wondering if they ever would come back.

I just prayed they would be safe.

**Bet you didn't exactly expect that. This chapter was shorter then the other chapters for reasons unexplained. If you R&R, I might tell you.**


	6. Escape part 2

**God this was a long chapter. I worked a long time on this so you better like it. And the best part is, no Pikachu.**

**Pikachu: is that so?**

**You're in this story too?!**

**Pikachu: I'm in all of your stories. And your nightmares.**

**NOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**_You never can change_**

**_chapter 4 part 2_**

**Blue's p.o.v. (I've decided to do this now)**

It was hopeless. Every time we tried to escape, we failed. They even moved us out of the "new" section and in to the "feisty" section.

They punished us, took away our food, and they almost abused us.

I thought that by now, ranger and Sara were long gone. I saw no signs from them, not even a bit.

I also thought that shine hated me. How wrong I was.

"It's okay. We'll make it next time," she always said. I wondered why she stuck with me. I was soon to find out.

"Shine?" I asked one day. "Why do you stay with me? I fail, I make terrible plans, and on top of that, I almost got you hurt."

"You're my best friend," she said cheerfully. "And i've never had many friends before." Silently she added, "But I think of you a little more."

I know she was meaning to not let me hear that, but I have great ears. And I wasn't about to change that for her.

But what does it mean? More than a friend, more than a friend... Maybe family? Maybe. But I have a feeling that's not what she meant.

**Shine's p.o.v.**

He really was an idiot.

He didn't realize the feelings I had for him. The gestures that would've made any other pokemon know that I loved them.

That's right. Love.

I had developed feelings for him. Feelings so strong even a cubone could sense them.

But not blue. He didn't know about love. Heck, he probably only knows about hate. And escape.

Honestly, I didn't care.

What I really cared about was victory. Over him. I wanted to be his mate so badly. But all the chances I had I blew it. I was soon going to scream it out loud. Literally.

But who cares. As long as I'm with him-

"Shine?" He asked. "Do you think of me as family?"

This caught me off guard. "What?" Is all I said.

"You said you think of me as a little more than a freind..."

Arceus help me. Anyone. Even freakin' giratina!

"I... Uh..."

The cincinno across from us started to speak.

"Looks like she loves you, kid."

That wretched half-brained-

"What's love?" He asked.

I face-palmed.

"Aw dang it," she said. "Well, what ever. The name's moca."

"Nice to m-m-" he turned away. I started to look at him. I knew he was shy but this...?

Moca was using attract! Jealousy started to fill me up.

"Listen you," I started. "If you do that again, to hell with you!"

"Sheesh, I was just gaining the spotlight," she said.

But blue wasn't buying it.

"Stop it! Stop it!" He was avoiding the attack.

She stopped, then frowned.

"Anyway, I heard you're trying to escape. I might be able to help."

Blue perked up. "Really?" He said. "If you want to, you can help. Just please, don't do that again. It's like taking control of me."

"Fine," she said. She then smiled at me, evilly.

"Good luck," she said. "You'll need it."

She made me soooooo mad!

**Moca's p.o.v.**

Who cares. I mean, seriously. Escaping is bogus. I'm only doing it so I can find love. I have been searching, and searching, for just the right one.

I don't know what I was thinking.

The plan was, I would use hyper voice, then screech, then all at once we would unleash random attacks.

I admit, the first part was clever, but the second part? Rash thinking.

I don't even know my moves. Well, I don't know most of them. But let's just see how it turns out.

I was waiting for the cue. Blue and shine would cover their ears, then it would start.

"Now," he whispered.

"IIIIAAAAEYYEUOADERUAYOAII!" I yelled. The humans started rolling on the floor. Their ears were leaking blood.

Blue and shine stopped covering their ears, and they started attacking. I sat there, watching their determination. I had to do something.

Suddenly, a white light enveloped my tail. I knew what was happening.

"Sonic boom!" I yelled.

All at once, the cages exploded.

Blue and shine stared at me blankly.

"Let's go!" Blue yelled.

Pokemon everywhere started running. We trampled over the humans, getting some sort of injury to them out of this.

An absol, and a gothorita ran up to us.

"Blue! Shine!" The absol yelled.

"Ranger! Sara!" Blue yelled.

The absol was male, and the gothorita was female, soooooo...

0000

We walked for hours and hours just talking all about what happened. Apparently, they have come a long way. Unlike me.

I was born in there, so not once did I think about escaping.

We all came to a stop, and started to listen.

"Help!" They heard someone cry. That someone was a herdeir. And he was being chased by an aggron.

"This psycopath is trying to kill me! Call arceus! Call darkrai! This mistake for a pokemon is trying to kill meeeeeeeeeeee!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" It yelled.

At the sight of an aggron, ranger cringed.

"Are you ready?" Blue said.

"You mean we're taking on that?" I asked.

"We're screwed," ranger said.

I got into a fighting stance. This was not going to be pretty.

"Let's see how much girl power you have," shine said.

I smirked.

**Well, that was sort of cliche'.**

**Anyway, I'm starting two stories tomorrow. So don't expect a chapter too soon.**

**Pikachu: Thank goodness.**

**Guess what. The next chapter is called, get this, "aggravating aggron".**

**Pikachu: *Facepalms***

**Pikachu: That's enough talking today. Now shut up.**

**Okay. Wait what?**


End file.
